


in the dark

by bxbyfxcx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Fluff, Gen, Implied Relationships, Platonic Cuddling, Sleepy Boys, The Author Regrets Nothing, bokuakakuroken, but its up to you my dude, quiet introvert night, they can be bros or boyfriends, this is dumb but i dont care !!, this is super ambiguous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 09:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18937789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bxbyfxcx/pseuds/bxbyfxcx
Summary: a quiet night of recharging with keiji and kenma





	in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> .. i don't know what this is but i miss my best friend so, this happened
> 
> I just made bokuakakuroken playlists on my spotify [@bxbyfxcx](https://open.spotify.com/user/bxbyfxcx?si=wcWnOpO6SVKR6Z-EnKVZ7g) but they're pretty empty for now- if u wanna check those out pleeaase do
> 
> also the 'k' key on my laptop is broken so if you see any words that should have one in but don't, let me know so i can fix it :')

Keiji and Kenma were going to go out for the day, just the two of them, after spending a few days with the dynamic duo that is Bokuto and Kuroo they needed some quiet time. They were going to sightsee, wander around their city and try to discover it more. Kenma had always liked taking photos of scenery and Keiji just liked being outside. Those plans quickly got changed when Kenma quietly asked if they could just stay in tonight, not move for a few hours and eat cheap pizza. Keiji understood what this meant and told Bokuto and Kuroo to stay out the house for the day. 

Keiji had made the house their fortress. All of the curtains drawn, only soft orange lights on, and all noisy things turned off. The pizza came quickly enough and then they had retreated to Kenma’s room, sat on the floor munching away only their happy hums of approval in the air.

A few hours later, Keiji was idly scrolling through his phone and sinking into the big cushy chair in the other corner of the room when he looked up from where he was sat at the blonde haired boy, happily curled up on his bed, eyes focused on the game he was playing, the soft melodic music coming from the console creating a wonderfully pleasant atmosphere. The boy looked relaxed, perfectly swaddled in clothes that were clearly not his- for they were 2 sizes too big- tapping away on his game and shifting with quiet excitement when he achieved something. Keiji smiled silently and stood up slowly, stretching out his limbs that were numb from hours of not being used.

"Tea?" he inquired, softly, so's not to disturb the other boy. 

Kenma finally raised his head and looked at Keiji, blinking owlishly up at him, for what felt like the first time that day. Not that Keiji minded, he knew Kenma needed time to re-charge his social battery, that meant no talking, minimal eye contact and a dark room. That’s what this day was for. 

Kenma nodded his head and a placid smile grew on his lips, making Keiji smile in return. He wandered out into the kitchen and set to making the brew systematically. 

When it was ready, he shuffled back to Kenma's room and placed the mugs down to the side of the boy then crawled onto the bed. He shifted and re-positioned them so Kenma was spooned in front of him. When Kenma placed his tablet on the end of the bed he passed the mug to the boy and they sat in companionable silence, sipping at their just too hot tea and melting into the bed. 

"Thank you for today." A voice spoke out into the room, fragile from lack of use. Keiji looked up from his mug and raised a hand to pet the back of Kenma's head, smiling fondly. Kenma shifted and turned over to face Keiji. Keiji's hand never moving or stopping its gentle ministrations on the back of Kenma's head. 

"You know you don't have to thank me." Keiji replied lightly, not trying to accost the boy "But, you're welcome." Kenma smiled and closed his eyes, seemingly enjoying the soft scratching at the base of his skull. 

"Your tea will go cold soon." Keiji said amusedly, Kenma scrunched his nose and half-heartedly shrugged. 

"Let it. I'm too comfortable to move." Keiji snorted a little at the stubborn boy and sighed dramatically. 

"I slaved over that tea, you know. You're letting all my hard work go to waste." 

"I'm sure you can find it in yourself to forgive me." Kenma said deadpan, only smirking when Keiji giggled lightly. A nasally chirp sound, like that of a guinea pig, no less nice to Kenma though. He scooted down the bed more, fully laying down next to the other boy now and let his eyes shut too, enjoying the warmth and quiet. 

“Do you feel better?”

“Yeah, I don’t feel as anxious anymore.”

“Good.” The conversation easily stopped there and Keiji let himself be lulled by Kenma’s steady breathing. Hours could've passed and Keiji would be none the wiser, completely at ease in this little space they created.

Not that it would last, seeing as the other two boys who lived with them would be home any moment 

Sure enough, the front door was flung open, rattling the whole house, startling the two sleepy boys into alert. Two pairs of heavy footsteps could be heard stomping around the living room and two equally loud voices were laughing and shouting. They sighed in unison and Keiji sat up first, chuckling easily. 

"The quiet never lasts long in this house." he said wistfully. Kenma groaned into his pillow but sat up anyway and smiled ruefully when he heard a crash and laughter. 

"Let's go before they accidentally set the house ablaze."

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is a hot mess but if u wanna go it's just [@bxbyfxcx](http://www.tumblr.com/blog/bxbyfxcx) if u go there bc of a fic send me a message and tell me!
> 
> pls feel free to comment or just leave a lil kudos :^)


End file.
